The jewel of Putere
by Spellkn
Summary: When a piece of 10 powerful jewel shards ends up in the wrong hands, a team has to get all the shards before THEY do.
1. Chapter 1

The car ride was really long and boring. Daisy, Gracie, Clarity, and McKenna were asleep besides Zoey, who was driving, and me. I looked out the window and just saw miles and miles of land. A warm sensation tricked through my body and at last, I fell asleep. Once I woke up, everyone was gone. I was a little angry, but mostly scared. My friends were super important to me. After five minutes, I got out of the car. I waited out there and I was lost in my own world, when two arms grabbed me and squeezed me super tight. I didn't need to look behind me too know what it was.

"Zoey, please, your hurting me!" I squirmed my way out of her grasp. One time she did this on my birthday and I felt something in my chest hurt.

"That time you were lucky!" Zoey grinned, "Everyone else is buying supplies. I would have been glad to go with them, but instead I was left with Zoey. She was fun to be with, I just would prefer her plus someone else. This is what I get for sleeping late. We were finally in Spain, and I couldn't wait to try all the stuff my Spanish teacher told us about.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy came back early and brought almost no food.

"Food?"I ask.

"All they have is seafood, and I hate fish and shrimp." Daisy stated without fear.

"Ewwww! Their eyeballs are disgusting," Zoey agreed

"I expect you to be more brave for a daughter of Mars." I gave her the look.

"Whatever, can we please get some food that's good!" Daisy flustered.

"You just like fried stuff like everyone else!" I retorted.

"Whatever, just go!" She shooed me away. I got in one of my angry flustered moods, and briskly walked away. I knocked into some spanish teenager and fell down.

"Lo siento," I started, "¿Dónde está la comida?"

He looked at me like an idiot and talked super fast, "¿Eres nuevo por aquí? O usted está buscando para la comida?"

I stared at him blankly,"Repita, por favor?"

"Do you speak English?" He asked

"Of coarse I do! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I asked.

"You look like your from Spain," He said.

"Yeah, for your information, I'm Indian!" I yelled.

"Mmmhmmm, so I'm Leo Valdez, and we are looking for a-"

"YOUR LEO VALDEZ!" I screamed.

"Why, are you some kind of fangirl?" He smirked.

"No way! Me and my friends are supposed to get the shard here! You should be in Antartica with your greek friends!" I said greek as if it were the meanest thing you could say to anyone.

"Hey, what do you have against greeks!" He protested.

"Nothing, just you!" And with that, I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I had been a bit too harsh on him. I just want our team recognition instead of them, they are always the heroes. Plus, I never really liked boys, probably why there are no boys in our group. And I'm not trying to be sexist, but I really do mind. It kind of started in 5th grade, with my friend Gabriela and this boy she hated, but I'm not going into that. I briskly walked on the colorful street. There were lots of street vendors for the día de los muertos, and I totally forgot to get some food. There was spicy chocolate sauce, and death bread, and fried grasshoppers. I took them all and some grasshoppers, knowing I can use them for pranks. I quickly run back to the car and everyone was in the car.

"Where have you been, we've been waiting for ever!" Clarity made a sour face.

" Yeah we are starving!" Daisy cried.

"Sorry, I ran into someone..." I muttered.

"Talore!" Everyone but me and Zoey exclaim. Talore is Zoey's crush, and we make fun of her for it.

"Guys, I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Zoe glared at us.

" Anyways, no. Leo's here...for a shard. He's supposed to be at Antarctica. I think they are splitting up for the shards."

"I don't want to split up, you guys are my bffls!" Clarity cried.

"Also, we are stronger together! We may not be everywhere yet, but we'll crush Leo!" Zoey yelled.

"Yeah!" We yelled. We took the food and had a mini party. The music too loud for them to hear the rustling in the bushes. Leo crept away and found Jason and Piper at their hideout.

" Katrina saw me, but they think I'm alone here." Leo informed them.

"Perfect, but now I think your the only one to leave safely," Jason stated. They huddled in a corner and thought _they should know our power by now..._


	4. Chapter 4

I shot some fireballs at Zoey. She dodged them and rolled on the grass, " That was so lame, note to self, children of Vesta are bad with fire!" I blasted as much fire as I could to Zoey until I was sure she was dust. But what was left was a huge human shield. Zoey peeked from behind it and grinned. Then Daisy comes from the air with her thin white blade. Zoe clashes it with her big and bulky sword. Before Zoey can pull away, Daisy freezes the swords together and signals to me. I almost aim a fireball at Zoey and Clarity uses the light to blind me and also forms a rainbow over herself. Gracie hummed and bent the light a different direction. Clarity takes out her crystal dagger and directs the light to it. Rainbows were bent everywhere, but I pulled out my dark stormy grey sword and pointed it to Zoey. Zoey pulled out her sword and-

"-GUYS ITS BREAK TIME!" McKenna yells. Her charm speak forces us out of battle mode.

"You should practice too!" I complain.

"I don't need to, I have charmspeak!" McKenna gracefully walks away. We follow her back and Zoe pulls out a hexagon charm. She throws it and it turns into a house. We walk inside and disappear from sight. Once they were sure everyone was gone, they jumped up.

"See! I told you they were good, look at their powers and sword fighting!" Leo said.

"They are pretty good...we need them to split up! Its perfect! But how?" Jason wondered.

"We could either get them mad at each other or go after other gems...defiantly go after other gems. I mean, we aren't that mean,"Leo pondered.

"All right, lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

" Right, so Gracie, Clarity, and me are staying and you guys are going," I said.

"Not forever silly!" Daisy laughed.

"Yeah, it's just Paris, France and Spain share borders too!" McKena assured.

"All right, but who will get the house and car?" Gracie asked.

"We get the car, we'll get a super fancy house in Paris!" Mckenna cheers.

"What is it with you and Paris?" Clarity asked.

"Heeeeelllloooooo? Daughter of Aphrodite, can speak french, city of love,..." McKenna went on and on and on.

"THINK FAST!" Zoey slammed her sword near me and I jumped.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

" You should be used to that by now!" Zoey grinned, " We should go now, there's no telling if they are there already!"

" Bye!" Clarity and me yell.

"Wow they are pretty excited hmmm. Well, see you soon!" Zoe yells. They walk towards the car and the engine roars.

"Hey, Clarity," I said.

"Yeah Kat," She said.

"I'm going to miss that car..." I stated.

"Me too Kat, me too," We watch as the car rumbles away.


	6. Chapter 6

Rome was boring! Or at least for everyone but McKenna. Everything was going great in the field trip so far. Me, Mckenna, and Daisy were in the same group and Katrina, Clarity, and Gracie were in another. Yet we stayed together like a pack of wolves. We walked around with our teacher, Ms Spring. She was a sweet teacher that was easily taken advantage of,, so she was assigned to an easy group. We walked up and down the streets, and found a huge garden. A path lead to a forest. We read each other's minds and distracted Ms Spring with some plants. Quickly, we sprinted out and Ms Spring failed to run after us with heels. We ran and sat besides the stump. Kat fell down with exhaustion and Clarity breathed heavily. Kat was fast, but she had zero stamina. This was because she never tried her best in gym plus she was the co-leader of the Couch Club(made up by her and Clarity). The rest was a little blurry. A monster started attacking us. Then some people dressed in armor came and fought it. They took us to Camp Jupiter, and we dreaded every minute of it. They treated us and our god parent like dirt. I always had assumed that we supposed to be Greek. Then Reyna mentioned a game. Teams from both camps were sent to find the 10 shards of the jewel of Putere. Then once they are found, you fight the other teams to get all of them. We were going to be a team, but Reyna argued. So we turned into loners, in search for the shards. We always assumed the Greek camp wouldn't let us be a team and be unfair too. So if we won, nether camp would get the jewel. And it means power, they also never told us what it did. It was a little lonely, with the six of us. And I had to leave Talore...

"ZOEY!"McKenna shrieked. I jumped up and rubbed my eyes. I was in the driving seat and the car was moving. My heart stopped and I froze.

"ZOEY! DRIVE!" Daisy screamed. I snapped back to life and pulled road was empty.

"Are we on the right road?" I asked.

"I don't know, your the driver," Daisy shrugs. We drove forward, expecting some sign that said turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

From fish eye view, we thought it wouldn't be so cold. But at the top of the mountain, we almost died of hypothermia. Luckily, I made some fire and we huddled close. I had always despised those wet, humid days, and enjoyed the cool, dry breeze. Now I wish I was anywhere but here. I fell, so Clarity and Gracie had to drag me up half way, so I struggled to summon enough fire. We started with the Pyrenees since it was high, but maybe we should have gone to the lowest, or maybe a hill or valley. The wind was strong. It hit our jackets hard and went through our skin, up to our chattering teeth. It was difficult and took too much effort to talk. You wouldn't believe that Tossa de Mar (which is almost right next to the Pyrenees) is a hot beach! Soon we found a cave. There were ten pairs of shoes that were lined up on the walls. I clumsily fell on to the wall, and stuck to it. Clarity and Gracie pulled me off and my jacket tore off. We paced around looking for clues before we continued. Soon, our shoes stuck to the ground. We were close enough to grab the other shoes, an they didn't stick. we wore them and continued. And there it was, the shard was right below our feet. I went to grab it and Gracie stopped me. She motioned something to me, but I didn't understand. She looked frustrated and mouthed the words, but I ignored. Clarity scooped up the shard and we looked at it in fascination. It was smooth and curvy, not broken at all. The surface was blurred like dry sea glass. We tried to exit, but Gracie blocked us. I finally understood. You could hear the noises of feet bouncing off the walls. I took the shard from Clarity and we ran. Soon we heard the feet faster, and we couldn't tell if it was us or them. A strong force of wind coming from nowhere pushed us back and I saw Jason and Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarity grabbed the shard out of my hands and sprinted out. Gracie followed. Clarity and Gracie were gone, and I knew I didn't have a chance against the son of the god of gods! So I found a stick and burned it. Of course it didn't catch on fire because A, it was a rock and B, It was frozen. Jason left, bored of my pathetic attempt to stop him. He was probably going the other way for Clarity and Gracie. Now it was fire against fire(hahaha-If your not laughing well too bad!). I mean, won't it be a stalemate? Or what, Leo has mechanical fire and I have family fire(If so, I doubt I'll win)? (Honestly, thinking this for so long, I should have lost by now) Soon, I figure out what to do. I walk up to him half way and tackle him(like I accidentally did to Daisy). It didn't do much, so to protect Clarity and Gracie, I shot some fire back and above and the ceiling collapsed. I ran out the cave and tripped over a rock. I shot fire down the mountain to make a water path and slid down. I ran back all the way to the house. I slammed the door and locked it. I collapsed on my bed and my heartbeat felt fast. I slept to the pounding beat of my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up immediately to a pounding noise. I slowly tiptoed to the door and unlocked it. Gracie bursted out the door and I squeezed her. Once in a while I feel better around people.

"Wait! Where's Clarity?" I asked. Gracie looked at her feet.

" Umm, well...We split up! Once we got out, there was Jason. He went after because he thought she had the shard, but she didn't!" Gracie said, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I hope she is alright..."

"Stop thinking I don't like you! I swear on the river of Styx I am your BFF! There, are you happy! Are you trying to make me feel bad for you, because you are! I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like your an outcast to me!"

"...friends?" Gracie asked.

"hmmmm...I don't know..." Gracie punches me, "I'm just kidding! Hahaha! Now lets go and find Clarity!" Gracie nods.

We walk outside and into the city. Gracie walks confidently, and I look pathetic compared to her. When I'm with her, I feel so confident, and that never happens. I had very low self esteem(NOT A BULLY), when I got mad or sad at myself, I punche myself. In 6th grade Art class, I got bullied by these kids. I first became friends with her in 6th grade. In science class, the same kids respected Gracie, so I felt powerful by her side. It made me feel good inside, and I saw her like a role model. Without her, I felt worried and scared. I'm very glad I'm friends with her.


End file.
